His Diamonds
by Bellx
Summary: One moment together. Erased from one mind. Tumbling around another. What happens when the truth comes out? Each chapter inspired by a set of lyrics. Will contain SLASH! DM/HP
1. His Diamonds

_**And she says oooh**__  
__**I can't take no more**__  
__**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**__  
__**And her diamonds bring me down**__  
__**'Cause I can't help her now**__  
__**She's down in it**__  
__**She tried her best and now she can't win it's**__  
__**Hard to see them on the ground**__  
__**Her diamonds falling down**_

It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was crying.

It took Harry a few moments to process this. He had crawled in the cramped space beneath a sink, his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms hugging his legs. His head was down, his eyelids closed, fluttering softly. Visible tear tracks cascaded his face and his face was blotchy and red, yet, somehow, it made him look endearing and innocent.

Harry teetered at the doorway. Malfoy hadn't heard him yet.

Harry wasn't exactly sure what made his feet decide to move forward. It was like a subconscious decision. He should've left, or used this as an opportunity to insult Malfoy, as he so obviously would've done, but instead he moved forward, stumbling over his feet, and crawled in next to the silently crying boy.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy suddenly said, sounding weak and weary, as if the world was crashing on his shoulders. Harry wasn't sure why he was letting him sit next to him and wasn't trying to hex him or anything for discovering him like this. "Come to mock me? Tell everyone how you discovered the supposed Death Eater crying in a bathroom?"

Harry blinked at this. "I know the rumors, Potter." A small smile graced his lips before disappearing quickly.

Harry nodded, then said awkwardly, "What's wrong?" He shifted slightly; a pipe was digging into his back.

Malfoy snorted but it came out more like a sniff, "Like I'm going to tell the Dumbledore and all his plan's poster boy."

"I won't tell him," Harry said, unable to stop himself. "I promise."

_**And she says oooh**__  
__**I can't take no more...**_

He stayed quiet. It had been raining outside and Harry could faintly hear the pitter-patters of raindrops. "I can't do it," Malfoy blurted out, closing his eyes. Harry saw a tear glisten on a pale eyelash. It reminded him of glistening diamonds glittering in muggle window shops.

"Do what?" Diamonds began to run across his cheeks, his nose, his mouth, falling to the floor, dripping off pale eyelashes. It made Harry feel worse than anything.

"Everything." He whispered, looking at him through red-rimmed eyes, glistening with fresh tears. "Everything I have to do." He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve, making a face. "I'm pathetic."

_**...Her tears like diamonds on the floor**__  
__**And her diamonds bring me down...**_

"No, you're not." Harry whispered. "You're..." He struggled for a word. He had called Malfoy pathetic more times then he cared to mention. "Trying."

Draco let out a mixture of a snort, laugh and sob. "I'm going to die." More diamonds splashed on the floor. "We're all going to die. My family, me, you, everyone." Harry watched them for a moment, transfixed. He then forced himself to look into the Slytherin's face. He was looking down, his face flushed, tears still slipping out. He reached out, took his thumb and wiped away a tear cascading down Malfoy's face who looked up, surprised.

'No, we're not." Harry said firmly. He leaned forward and kissed Draco's cheek. It tasted salty. He wanted to kiss away every tear. Draco blinked but made no move to stop him.

_**...Cause I can't help her now**__  
__**She's down in it...**_

"You can't really believe that," Malfoy said. "It's obvious You-Know-Who's going to win. " Harry didn't hear any scorn or pride in his voice, just sadness. "I'm over having him win," Malfoy added, as if hearing Harry's thoughts. "He gave me this impossible task. Said he'd off me and my parents if I failed. Which, obviously, I will." He let out a shuddery sigh.

Harry paused. Malfoy had just given him information. On Voldemort. "What kind of task?" He asked, trying to sound casual. And ignore that nagging guilty feeling.

Malfoy didn't even blink. Instead, much to Harry's surprise, he leaned against Harry, burrowing his face into his chest. He clenched Harry's robes with his fist, moaning softly. "An awful task. I- I have t-to kill...murder _D-Dumbledore_."

_**...She tried her best and now she can't win it's**__  
__**Hard to see them on the ground...**_

Harry took a sharp intake of breath. "What?" He hissed, shocked. Malfoy didn't reply, instead, he grasped Harry's robes even tighter. Harry watched him for a moment, his trembling, skinny body, pressed up against his own. He lifted a nervous hand and began stroking his fine, pale blonde hair.

Malfoy stayed like that for a little bit before reaching a trembling hand into his robes. He took out a shaky hand and held his wand, pointing it toward Harry, pressing it into his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry felt himself grown worried, although he was still stroking Malfoy's head, who was not looking at Harry, his face still pressed into his robes. He felt more tears slip out and told himself this would be the last time he would ever cry in front of HarryPotter_._

_"Obliviate ."_

_**...Her diamonds falling down.**_

\\

**_Author's Note:_**

**_The lyrics are from Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas. I do not own Harry Potter or Her Diamonds, I am neither brilliant nor clever enough to have created either. I make no money off this and it's all in good fun._**

**_This may or may not be a one-shot. Haven't decided yet._**

**_Review, review, review!_**

**_:)_**


	2. Broken Hearted Boy

_**You're everything I thought you never were**__  
__**And nothing like I thought you could have been**__  
__**But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that**__  
__**You're the only one I wish I could forget**__  
__**The only one I love to not forgive**__  
__**And though you break my heart, you're the only one**_

The pristine, reflecting hardwood floors and delicate, decorative rugs of this particular Hogwart's hall thudded dumbly beneath Draco Malfoy's feet. He slid as he sharply turned, breathing a small sigh of relief that let out a small puff of silver-lined air as he saw a heavy wooden door that he knew belonged to an empty classroom.

He cleared the remaining feet between himself and the dark wood, panting slightly, pausing in front of the door. _What just happened?_ He thought, his heart still pounding wildly.

_You let Potter watch you cry_, he reminded himself, feeling waves of repulsion echo through him and bile bubble sickeningly, burning the back of his throat, _you let him kiss you, then you modified his memory so he wouldn't remember it. And stunned him. Then ran. _Draco, whose face was such a mask of stony indifference, passerby, had there been any, would not have been able to tell their was a war going on in his head, flinched visibly at the memory. It had been and still was embarrassing, to say the least. But...still...why had Potter done that? The overwhelming rush of thought and emotions that came with that question caused Draco to slam shut that mental door.

_**...You're everything I thought you never were**__  
__**And nothing like I thought you could have been...**_

He reached forward and grasping the heavy knob, wanting to forget everything, twisted it, yanking open the old, wooden door and felt shock slide across his face as he peered inside.

"Well, well, well," He said, quickly changing his look to one of complete and utter carelessness, despite the irritation that brewed testily in his stomach.

Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas broke apart quickly, faces flushed, eyes widening in faux attempts at innocence. However, when the young, female Gryffindor saw it was Draco, her eyes narrowed and flashed angrily, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want you out of this classroom, Weasley," Draco retorted, gripping the knob tightly. He felt unexplainable tears dance along his eyelids.

"You can't make me do anything, _Malfoy_," She spat out the word disgustedly.

"I'm a _prefect_, Weasley. Get out now or risk detention." Draco spoke clearly, but quickly, willing his voice not to crack. She gave Draco a filthy look before striding out, Thomas in tow, their footsteps muted by the carpet.

Draco watched them leave, breathing yet another sigh of silver-clouded relief when the door swung shut with a heavy thud. He surveyed the room quickly, eyes scanning until they fell upon a dusty, old, cracked mirror leaning against the wall. He took tentative steps toward it, stumbling slightly.

His eyes were bloodshot, still puffy from crying. His clothes were rumpled, his tie loose, his hair sticking to his sweaty brow, and his face was paler then he'd ever seen it. He looked a mess and wondered why Weasley hadn't noticed it.

_I wonder why Potter hadn't noticed it..._Draco shook that thought from his head, feeling sick. His cheek still tingled from where he had kissed it.

_**...But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that...**_

How could he be thinking about him _still_? Draco hated himself for the feeling of safety he longed for and hated the fact Potter had brought it. Harry Potter brought _nothing_.

_And I'm not gay, _Draco reminded himself somewhat sadly, _I have Pansy._

Draco ran a trembling hand through his hair before bringing a single finger to his lips, as if shushing the shadows along the wall. He wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy.

_Not just any boy... _Draco trailed off.

_I'm only gay for Harry, _Draco watched his eyes widen through a thick window of dust and broken glass. _Not _any_ boy. Not even Harry. No, no, no, not Harry. _Tears began to spill over, falling down his face, dripping off his nose, cheeks, chin. _Why am I calling him Harry? Why do I have to do this? I already have this, this, this..._thing_ with Voldemort. I can't deal with this on top of that. Why did God do this to me? I can't have him. He doesn't know anything that happened. He'll wake up confused on the bathroom floor and continue on hating me. I shouldn't even _try_ wanting him._

Draco lifted his now violently trembling hands to his pale, white-blonde hair and pulled as hard as he could, eyes watering in pain; physical and emotional.

_**...You're the only one I wish I could forget**__  
__**The only one I love to not forgive...**_

The worst thing was, Harry hadn't done anything. He hadn't chosen not to love Draco. Draco had chosen it for himself. He didn't want to deal with it. So he erased the evidence. He wished he could do it to himself.

He didn't even remember much of what happened during the meeting. Just overwhelming feelings of gratitude and love and shelter. He remembered wanting to cry...wanting to hide...suddenly finding himself by Potter...in his arms...feeling his cool lips on his cheek, flushed and warm from tears... pulling out his wand and muttering that word he wished he had never heard of... The moments between them were fuzzy, vague, deep trenches of blankness.

Draco cursed loudly, his voice sharp in the still quiet.

And for the third time that day, tears, hot and fast, came pouring out. Sobs, noisy and weak, broke free. They took Draco by surprise, who promptly clawed at his face with blunt fingers, sloppily wiping away traitorous tears. He willed himself to quiet down but fate ignored him and the young Malfoy sat down at a desk, placed his head in his hands, and let the tears come.

_**...And though you break my heart, you're the only one...**_

_  
_

//

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Thanks soo much to DrawerDiary, Shado-Hana and Draco and Hermoine is like PBJ. Without you, this chapter would've been gathering dust in the back of my brain. Your support made it possible. :)_**

**_Hate the fact I used such a mainstream song but it took me DAYS to find one close enough to fit the story line. Hope you still like. Song suggestions are appreciated!_**

**_Read, favorite, review,_**

**_I'll love you!!!_**

**_:)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Draco and Harry would've hooked up LONG ago, just like every other HP/DM fangirl would've done. :) No own Broken-Hearted Girl either._**


	3. It Ends Tonight

_**Your subtleties, they strangle me**__  
__**I can't explain myself at all**__  
__**And all that wants and all that needs**__  
__**All I don't want to need at all**__  
__**The walls start breathing**__  
__**My minds unweaving**__  
__**Maybe it's best you leave me alone**__  
__**A weight is lifted on this evening**__  
__**I give the final blow**__  
__**When darkness turns to light**__  
__**It ends tonight**_

Harry Potter laid in the cool, softly crinkling cocoon of cotton sheets and duvet covers. His eyes were closed but they still fluttered, his hand resting on his chest, his other arm thrown carelessly across his forehead. He had the air of someone trying desperately to fall asleep, or, at least appear to be sleeping. The latter being proved true when he opened one eye in an almost comical fashion and strained to hear the rustling sounds of not-yet-asleep boys.

He heard none.

Harry closed his eye again and made said rustling noises as he shifted, mentally talking himself out of the plan he fiercely wanted to complete. A few more minutes of tossing and then forced stillness as he heard the languid groan of a sleeping Gryffindor, Harry had stolen out of the dorm room, clad in invisibility, an old, yellow parchment and delicately shaped piece of wood clutched firmly in his hand.

The Common Room was mercifully empty and Harry took silent steps out of the red-and-gold safe haven and through the startled portrait hole.

Harry shivered. The drafty hallway, lit ominously with dim candles, gave off an air or foreboding and grim anticipation. They did not help soothe Harry's frazzled nerves.

_"Lumos." _A bright light glowed from the tip of his wand, illuminating his parchment which was blank. _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_ The parchment greeted Harry with eloquent handwriting and clever words and produced the expansive map of the magical school.

There were large clumps of black where students were sleeping, save the occasional in Common Rooms or teachers in offices or sleeping quarters. Filch's dot moved slowly down a hall several floors away from Harry.

The only other dot was of Draco Malfoy.

_**...Your subtleties, they strangle me**__  
__**I can't explain myself at all...**_

Harry stared at it for some time, perplexed. It didn't appear to be moving, indeed, he seemed to just be standing in the middle of a corridor only a distance away from Harry himself.

Then, he moved, the dot along with him, heading to where Harry was standing and before he had a chance to compose himself or prepare himself at all, the soft footsteps, echoed by the stone floor, could be heard and the pale blond head of Malfoy appeared, his glowing wand in tow.

"Malfoy," Harry blurted out, then silently swore and felt rather foolish since he had been under the cloak.

"_Potter_?" His eyes blinked, then narrowed. Harry didn't respond, slightly unnerved he had recognized his voice. "Show yourself!" Malfoy fired off a round of colorful and various spells, looking oddly frightened. The hallway briefly shone, illuminated with color, before fading back to shadows.

Harry ducked to avoid a jet of yellow light, pulling out his own wand.

All of a sudden, Malfoy stopped, breathing heavily. Harry took this opportunity to whisper a spell, causing Malfoy to stiffen noticeably. He pulled off the cloak which gracefully pooled at his feet and glared at the Slytherin.

"What are you doing out?" Harry demanded, hissing his words in a low undertone so as not to alert any ghosts or portraits. "What are you planning?"

Draco shook his head as well as he could. "Not...planning anything..." He croaked, looking nervous, eyes darting around the empty, cool corridor.

"Something for _Voldemort_?" Harry spat, getting inexplicably angrier. "We all know you're a Death Eater!"

"No!" Blotches of pink spread across his pale, sweaty face, "Don't say...that."

"Say what? Oh, are you scared of Voldemort? Thought you Malfoys worshipped him." Harry stepped forward, his voice high and taunting, his wand raised above his head. "I know what you've been doing, Malfoy. Don't lie. You insult my friends, my family, my life, you claim your just the best _damn_ thing." Harry flicked his wand, angry red sparks shot out the end.

He was just so _angry_.

_**...And all that wants and all that needs**__  
__**All I don't want to need at all...**_

"I loved you," Draco's voice rang out, clogged with tears, "Oh, God, you don't understand." He began to cry again, his head hanging low, matted blonde hair sticking to his forehead. "I need you, so, so much. You don't _remember_. I need you to help me. You have to remember. My fault, all my fault, you can't love me because you have no choice." He had the strangled, jumbled tone of hysterics. Harry had the faint urge to slap him, as he'd seen done in muggle movies.

Harry stepped forward and began walking, reaching the still half-crying boy much too soon, and watched him. He then lifted a hand, as if he was actually going to strike Draco, who seemed to have the same thought, but was unable to do much other then flinch, due to the body-binding curse Harry had placed on him. He, to the shock of both of them, began stroking the blonde's cheek.

_**...The walls start breathing**__  
__**My minds unweaving...**_

Neither boy spoke for a moment, each living the quiet, steady breathing of the sleeping castle. Harry spoke first. "Draco, what's wrong?" The words sounded fake and hollow. Both knew these weren't what he was supposed to say. He sounded like a doting mother fussing over her young child.

Malfoy didn't respond, head hung low, occasional heaves bursting forth, but otherwise remaining silent.

"Malfoy," Harry tried, the familiar word, often said in mock or taunt, filled up his mouth. His throat felt dry. "Stop it. Talk." His voice was weak, but commanding. Draco finally looked up, met his eyes and looked away, fear of his eyes filling up again.

"I'm sorry," Harry's voice broke. "I'm so, so sorry." He wanted to touch the boy. He wanted to _kiss_ the boy. To kiss away every tear, every fear, every worry. Harry leaned forward, sliding his stroking fingers under Malfoy's chin, pulling it up. He felt cool breath kiss his cheek.

_**...Maybe it's best you leave me alone**__  
__**A weight is lifted on this evening...**_

"Maybe you should leave," Draco finally said, breaking the silence Harry didn't even know was there.

"No," Harry said, "I don't think I should." He waited for lips to crash down on his. They didn't come.

This wasn't a romance novel.

_**...I give the final blow**__  
__**When darkness turns to light...**_

_"Go." _The words were cold. Harry backed away, watching Draco, waiting for him to run.

If only he could.

Harry lifted his wand and muttered the counter-curse. The words caught in his throat.

It took him three tries.

Harry blew a kiss. Cheesy, childish, completely inappropriate; but it was the only thing he felt he could do. Malfoy stared at him, perplexed before whispering, "This didn't happen," and running away, footsteps echoing until Harry couldn't hear them anymore.

The-Boy-Who-Lived stood there until Filch caught him. He got a week of detention.

He didn't care.

_**...It ends tonight.**_

* * *

_**//**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update! ._.**_

_**School starting, social life, pure laziness, writer's block, I have ALL the excuses.**_

_**Mucho thanks to DrawerDiary and **__**Draco**__** and Hermoine is like PBJ. Your fabulous reviews keep me going. ^.^**_

_**Also thanks to anybody adding me to favorites or to story alert.**_

_**You keep me going too.**_

_**Next chapter will be out soon, I promise!**_


	4. Wonderwall

_**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding**__  
__**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**__  
__**There are many things that I would like to say to you  
**__**I don't know how  
**__**Because maybe**__  
__**You're gonna be the one saves me**__  
__**And after all**__  
__**You're my wonderwall**_

It didn't end that night.

How could it? How could Harry let Draco walk out of the Dining Hall with subtle tears in his eyes and trembling fists he hid from the world? How could Draco keep pushing Harry away over and over again?

He couldn't.

More than once Draco wanted to take the easy way out, wave his wand, mumble a word, and stun Harry, watch his eyes widen in shock before effectively sinking to the ground like a graceful, dying swan, running away from everything he didn't want to be feeling.

Then Draco remembered he needed Harry. Needed him like he needed water but not because he loved him, oh no, never that.

No, it was because Harry had that ability to be stupid and childish and calming and mature and it was infuriating the way he managed to get under Draco's skin and make him smile and want to cry all at the same time.

And it was only because of pity Harry came at all.

And because of this, Draco knew Harry was the only person he was able to both cry to and have the grim knowledge and ability, if need be, to cast _Obliviate_ and stun him, run away, and then be able to mock him the next day.

It was because Draco could love and hate Harry at the same time.

"Malfoy?" Harry was sitting next to him on a desk, his knee just barely touching his. Draco wanted to close the minuscule space between them. He wanted Harry to kiss him like he did in the bathroom.

The way Harry didn't remember.

And the way Draco shouldn't either.

"Yeah?" Draco hated his voice. It sounded weak.

"You okay?" Harry gave Draco a small smile.

_Pity._

_**...And all the roads we have to walk along are winding**__  
__**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding...**_

_That's all this is,_ Draco squeezed his eyes shut. _Pity._ His heart drummed unsteadily.

"Yeah," Draco repeated dully. A sudden draft of air blew through the room like cool breath on a cheek. Harry shivered and pulled his robes tighter around himself. The silky cotton teasingly shifted against Draco's bare arm.

"Hermione and Ron will be looking for me," Harry said finally, breaking the thick air, his voice flat. The air resumed its heaviness almost instantly, swallowing Harry's words.

"Right," Draco replied, voice even and coated thickly with sarcasm. It was like cotton in his mouth.

"So I'm leaving now," Harry was watching him intently.

_His sense of obligation,_ Draco felt himself think. _He doesn't want to stay. He wants to go. I'm holding him back and we don't even have a relationship. I don't even want a relationship. I don't. I'm not gay. And I'm certainly not gay for Harr...Potter._

"Good," Draco said, regretting his words immediately. They had been spat out, disgustedly. Impatient. Intolerant. Ungrateful. Everything Harry knew Draco was and certainly didn't need reminding.

_**...There are many things that I would like to say to you  
**__**I don't know how...**_

"Great," Harry had stood up carefully, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Are you sure?"

"Sure what?" Finally breaking the single-reply mold Draco often found himself in. He didn't want to talk. Didn't want more proof that this Draco Malfoy was the same one he was in the hallways or the classrooms or the dorm rooms.

"Your okay?"

"Yes, _Potter_."

"Just...checking."

"Well, I'm fine, thank you. I don't need you coddling me."

"I'm just _helping_." The words were angry now.

"I don't need your help."

"Apparently you do." Sharp. This time Harry managed to successfully slice the air.

Draco didn't say anything. Familiar tears prickled his eyes but he felt like he had been watching the whole exchange through a thin, filmy sheet of plastic.

Harry left then, his trainers ringing around the classroom, leaving an echo even after he had left and the sound had ended.

_**...Because maybe**__  
__**You're gonna be the one saves me...**_

"Sorry."

Whispered with breathy, cool air against his cheek, Harry straightened up, gave the smallest of subtle smiles to Draco and left, walking back to his seat next to Weasley.

Through the thick, smoky haze of simmering potions and chattering students, Draco watched the red-headed boy cast an irate glance and silently moved his mouth, saying unknown words of confusion to Harry. Harry responded wordlessly.

Both gave Draco filthy looks. Draco cast an eager sneer to both of them.

But when nobody was looking, pale-gray eyes softened and clear, green eyes smiled.

It was the first interaction they had where it was some form of friendly. Not pity and need.

Draco basked in it.

_**...And after all**__  
__**You're my wonderwall.**_

* * *

**_//_**

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Sorry for the choppy way it's written. It's just how Draco is feeling about everything and I wanted to convey that. I'm pretty proud about how fast I managed to update though…only a few days! ^.^_**

**_Usually it takes me at least a week._**

**_Although it is kind of short..._**

**_Forgot to do the disclaimer for last chapter:_**

**_I don't own Harry Potter. Never will unless I suddenly become very, very rich and manage buy the rights off J.K. Rowling. I also sadly don't own 'It Ends Tonight (All-American Rejects)' or 'Wonderwall (Oasis).'_**

**_This chappie is dedicated to the fabulous DrawerDiary who suggested this song and has been an amazing fan and reviewer from the very start._**

**_Which, I also forgot to mention last chapter, any and all song suggestions are welcome (Whether for now or later on in the series) and if I choose your song the chapter is dedicated to you. =)_**

**_Big, mucho grande thanks to HeartofaGoddess2009, purplerawr, DrawerDiary (again) and Draco and Hermoine is like PBJ (For being fabulous and my second Fan-Since-The-Start-And-Has-Reviewed-Every-Chapter-You-Amazing-Person-You!). Also huge thanks to everyone who favorited me and added me to story alerts._**

**_Love you all, big kisses!_**

**_Mwah!_**


	5. All Around Me

_**Note: Bumped up the rating just for safety and future chapters. ^.^**_

* * *

_**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**I'm alive**_

Three figures loomed in the distance. All three were cloaked in dark robes accented with red although you couldn't see it in the fading light. A menacing forest loomed behind them as a backdrop and their breath puffed out in small, gray clouds. It was the type of night that bit your face with wind that left your cheeks raw and your fingers red.

"Cold night, eh?" The tallest of the three said, breaking the stony silence between them.

"N-no, Ron, I'm p-positively r-roasting," The only girl, wrapped up tightly in cloth and wool, replied, teeth chattering.

The moon, a full and silvery orb, hung in the air above them, casting a shadowy glow around them as the light faded. It was a cloudless night.

"Are we going to Hagrid's or not?" Harry broke in, feeling cold and miserable. He thrust his frozen hands into his pockets.

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "Harry? What's the matter with you? You've been snappy all week." She sighed and pulled out her wand, Harry watched her mumble a spell and a sense of warmth washed over him like water, dripping down his sides.

"Nothing," The boy replied haughtily, eyes lowering to prevent the girl from seeing the pain in his eyes. Malfoy hadn't looked at him in two days. Not even a sly glance out of the corner of his eye in classrooms or when gliding past each other in hallways. And he seemed worse then ever.

"Hermione's right, Harry," Ron said, rubbing his numb fingers. "You've been grouchy. What's wrong, mate?" His freckles shined in the moon-washed light.

"It isn't your scar, is it?" The bushy-haired girl gave Harry an anxious look, "Because if it is, you should visit Dumbledore..." She trailed off as Harry looked up and for the first time that chilly night got a good look at his eyes.

Pain, fear, worry and desire haunted them.

_**...My hands are searching for you**__  
__**My arms are outstretched towards you...**_

"It isn't," Harry said flatly.

"Harry..." Hermione trailed off again as she saw a flash of pale blur through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. "What was that? Is somebody out too? It's after hours!" She sounded frightened.

"We're out after hours too," Harry reminded her, taking her frostbitten hand and rubbing it. "Calm down, alright?"

"Yeah, calm done, Hermione," Ron whispered, "It was probably an owl or something. Do you want to alert the whole forest we're here?" He glanced at Harry's and Hermione's entwined hands and sighed. Harry dropped the girl's fingers and shook his head.

"It's too big to be an owl," Hermione said crossly, slightly embarrassed by her display. "Excuse me for being concerned."

Harry, however, had different ideas about what it might be. Their was an uneasy, twisting feeling festering in his stomach and felt a desperate urge to calm it. He reached for the silvery bundle in Ron's arms and tugged it free, giving his friends a look before wrapping the silk around himself.

"I'm going," He said, giving them a look that silenced any protests from his friends. "Go back to the tower. We'll visit Hagrid tomorrow. It can wait." He pulled the cloak over his head, reveling in the feeling of silk and air on his skin. The cloak was thin enough to still feel the night.

He left the confused pair and walked to the entrance the forest, faltering only when he heard the unmistakable sound of cracking twig and crunching leaves. The air blew soft kisses against his cheek and he continued, breaking into a hasty and heedless run when he heard a strangled, but human, sob.

His gut had been right.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the dirt floor; robes abandoned, tie askew, hair matted and knotted with dirt, blood and sweat. His clothes were torn and frayed at the edges and he was breathing heavily, choking out wretched sobs as his fingers caught and twisted in his hair.

"Malfoy?" Harry felt the cloak fall from his grasp, silently pooling at his feet, causing the toes of his shoes to disappear. He kicked the fabric away and scrambled next to the space between the crying boy and a tree. He crouched, leaves making soft music under his feet.

"Go _away_, Potter!" Malfoy screamed, surprising Harry so much, he sat down with a sudden thud, crushing more leaves and making a loud and sudden sound in the deathly silent forest.

"Why haven't you looked at me?" Harry demanded, fingers darting out to catch Malfoy's thin wrist. This was the wrong thing to do. Malfoy turned to him, livid, their faces only inches apart. He was no longer crying although tears were still running down his face and clung to his eyelashes like dew drops.

_**...I feel you on my fingertips**__  
__**My tongue dances behind my lips for you...**_

"Stop trying to be the bloody hero, Potter," Malfoy hissed through his teeth, sounding more like the sulky boy Harry had known since they were eleven rather then the one he had come to know recently.

"You're covered in blood, Malfoy. You look like you just went through a war. It's not being a hero, it's being polite. Something you'd never understand." Harry tightened his grip.

"It is when you're always there!" Malfoy shouted, yanking his arm away and standing up, creating a distance between himself and Harry. He began furiously pacing back and forth. "You keep showing up!" His voice echoed rather loudly against the backdrop of night.

"Shut _up!_Do you want to alert the whole forest we're here?" Harry hissed. Malfoy looked stricken for a moment, before pacing even faster, clearing a small lane of dirt with his feet that he continued to pace in silently, feet thudding against the fresh soil.

"Why don't you even care about the fact you have this blank spot in your memory?" Draco said, seeming to talk more to himself then to Harry. "You didn't even notice."

Harry blinked as he realized what Malfoy was talking about. He had noticed.

_He had awoken on the bathroom floor with a thin cut in his cheek and a dull, throbbing headache. Harry racked his brain for what had just happened, causing his head to ache more. He had remembered walking along the corridor, hearing a noise, and hurrying to the bathroom before it all went blank except for occasional bursts of white light and muted voices. A clumsy and weak-willed attempt to modify his memory._

"_God," He had muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and groping for his wand, which he found a little bit away. He rubbed his temples and felt distinctly ruffled and unnerved. He sat there for a while, listening to the throbbing beat in his head and heart before finally padding out of the room so that he could get some sleep in his own bed._

"It was you," Harry surmised. Malfoy no longer looked at him, instead watching the moon through a canopy of tree and leaf. Harry slowly got up and made his way to the boy. He purposely took his time, avoiding sticks and leaves, careful not to make a sound. Treating it like a chore he wanted to avoid for as long as possible when all he wanted to do was run as fast as he could and press his face to it.

Harry got close enough to feel Draco's eyelashes flutter against his forehead. He could see the layers of raw emotion and swirling shades of grey in his eyes, disproportioned by their closeness.

Harry tilted his chin up and caught Malfoy's lips with his own. He tasted the salty sting of sweat and tears and the metallic tang of blood.

"What happened?" Harry asked again, breathing the words against Malfoy's lips, caught between wanting to feel Draco against his teeth and disgust from tasting the younger Malfoy's blood.

"It's none of your business," Draco said softly.

"I'll make it my business," Harry muttered. "It already is." He slipped a cold hand into Draco's.

Cool fingers slid across the back of Harry's neck before tangling in his hair, pulling, but not hard enough to hurt. "I don't think it is," Malfoy hissed back. "Why didn't you run to Dumbledore the moment you knew your memory was erased?" His tongue gently teased Harry's lips as he talked.

_**...I can feel you all around me**__  
__**Thickening the air I'm breathing...**_

"Not only was the spell badly done, I could tell it wasn't dangerous; I had other things to worry about," Harry felt his other arm wrap around the waist of Draco Malfoy and he was surprised by how thin it was.

"Like saving the wizarding world?" Malfoy scowled his voice thick with scorn and sarcasm. "Or perhaps impressing Slughorn? So you can finally see what it's like to get a passing grade in potions? Merlin knows you need it." He began an angry trail of kisses along Harry's jaw, fierce and biting.

"You're getting blood on me," Harry said simply. "Is it yours?" Malfoy bit down hard and Harry flinched.

Draco ignored this and continued his trail, making his way to the corner of Harry's mouth before stopping. "For you to know I'd have to start at the beginning," He finally said coolly, "And that would take too long."

Harry felt Malfoy's heart beating, fast

"I'm kissing blood," Harry said, noticing Malfoy stiffen at the word kiss but choosing not to dwell on it. "We have time." Malfoy paused, letting the wind speak softly for a few moments before replying.

"Until you tell me why you no one knows of the fact I modified your memory."

Harry felt a thick, rapid heat spread across his face, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid the smirking face of Malfoy. They were still speaking against each other's skin, caressing it every time they spoke.

"I told you, I was busy with other things," He finally blurted out, feeling bashful and ridiculous. His eyes were still closed until Draco had pressed his mouth against Harry's in a gentle, almost chaste, kiss.

_**...Holding on to what I'm feeling**__  
__**Savoring this heart that's healing...**_

"That's not an answer. What things?" Malfoy broke the kiss as his fingers slid from Harry's neck to his cheek, stroking it softly, leaving little trails of cool against his warm, flushed cheeks.

"I was worried about you," Harry said, embarrassment tinting his already pink cheeks pinker.

"Oh, really?" Harry could hear the smirk in his words but he could also hear a tone of slight surprise. Harry was saved from having to reply by the sound of crunching leaves and snapping branches.

"What are you doing here?" A being stepped out of the shadows, moonlight falling across his chestnut face and torso, his tail flickered in annoyance as he stomped his hooves and growled, a low, reverberating noise that stirred a sense of fear deep inside Harry.

Malfoy had gone very, very still.

The centaur Magorian saw the Slytherin and mild irritation gave way to flat-out anger. "Didn't we already tell you to leave, human?" Malfoy didn't reply.

Nearly a dozen more centaurs stepped out, stomping their feet and tossing their heads, shouting dark warnings and threats.

Harry's hand slipped out of Draco's hand and into his robes where he slid his fingers around the chilled wood of his wand. Malfoy stepped away from Harry and did the same. Several centaurs raised bows, loaded with pointed arrows that glittered in the dim light.

"We told you to leave, did we not?" Magorian shouted. "Answer me, human!" He stomped his hooves again and his eyes glistened angrily. An arrow flew out and struck a tree nearby.

"_Stupefy!"_

_**...I'm alive.**_

_**//**_

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Sorry for such a bad, unsatisfying, filler-esque chapter last time. I hate it when authors do that and here I am being a hypocrite. Hopefully, this chappie made up for it, maybe, sorta, a little? I just felt guilty about taking so long to update. It's just really hard to write this story for some reason. I feel like it has to be eloquent and flowing with pretty song lyrics and I feel like I have this impossible standard that I'm failing every time. Almost every single chapter I've wanted to just give up, say I'm done, sorry, better luck next time. But I think it's awful when that happens so as long as I still have at least one reader I will continue to update._**

**_Anyway, on to disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did, Harry would be some teterostone-ruled, constantly-horny, gay, Fan-Girl-Dream who hooked up with Draco on a regular basis and had plenty of smut and angst NOT caused by that pesky Voldemort. And Sirius wouldn't have died. Damn you, JK. (JK!!:D)_**

**_I also don't own All Around Me by Flyleaf. Because, honestly, I'm not that awesome._**

**_I know, shocking._**

**_(If you wanna check it out...recommended!)_**

**_Read and Review Please!_**

**_:)_**


End file.
